


That First Race

by ladydragon76



Series: Kismet [2]
Category: Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-26
Updated: 2012-04-26
Packaged: 2017-11-04 08:59:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/392070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladydragon76/pseuds/ladydragon76
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Summary:</b> Entry for tf_rare_pairing’s November - Five Firsts Challenge.  It’s the first race after they bonded, Blurr’s excited to share, Mirage is interested.  It’s not at all what he expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That First Race

**Author's Note:**

> **‘Verse:** IDW  
>  **Series:** Kismet  
>  **Rating:** PG  
>  **Characters:** Mirage/Blurr  
>  **Notes:** Timeline wonkiness! This takes place after [Kismet](http://ladydragon76.livejournal.com/70688.html)
> 
>  **Random Fact That Makes Me Squee:** This is fic #100 written and posted for TF fandom. Feels a bit like a milestone. *hugz* to everyone that ever encouraged and inspired me to write. ♥

Mirage was very, _very_ glad he had decided not to mention he was coming to the races. His box was blessedly empty of everyone, the roar of the crowd of common mechs muted by the transparasteel window. Not at all sure what he would feel, he’d kept the lighting low so he would not be visible to those outside.

He was really glad for that too.

To hear Blurr speak about racing, one would think it akin to returning to the Matrix. The wind over plating. The rush. The surge of excitement!

Blurr spoke of racing like poets spoke of making love.

The truth of it _hurt_.

Literally.

Mirage’s legs burned with pain from the soles of his feet, through his ankles, knees, Primus, his thighs! His hips! He slouched in exhaustion, wondering how Blurr was even capable of slowing his thought processes enough to project over the bond. Or maybe that was it? He was too tired to be his speedy little self right now. All Mirage wanted to do was cool off and recharge.

He couldn’t deny the race had been amazing. Feeling Blurr’s exhilaration, and then the pulse of unmitigated _rapture_ as he won was truly comparable to an overload. In a sense, Mirage supposed.

But this throbbing, aching, burning pain… How was it worth it? How could Blurr do this to himself?

The elation suddenly dropped, an empty blackness echoing back to Mirage. Blurr had fainted?! Mirage felt his spark squeeze, and he forced himself up, wobbling toward the door. He only made it a few steps before collapsing into another plush seat.

What was he thinking? He could not possibly go rushing down to see Blurr!

Mirage sighed, and focused on trying to narrow the bond. They had been practicing that to help keep their secret for the last couple weeks, and it did help. His mind cleared, the pain receded to a phantom tightness. He would stick to their plan, leave the tracks, go to the hotel. Blurr told him post-race maintenance took a while, but that he _would_ be there.

Mirage rose, squared his shoulders, and left. He would look Blurr over quite thoroughly himself once his insane bondmate showed up.


End file.
